yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Denki Gamma
The''' Denki Gamma''' (voiced by Yō Kitazawa) is a Gamma which achieved evolution through radio wave receiver. The Denki Gamma was first created by Chikara Saionji with the cooperation of inventor Yoshinori Sonoda, whom was had hope with realizing his dream to create the first successful teleportation device. Instead of what Sonoda expected, Denki Gamma manipulates him into both creating a Gamma Hole opener and bringing forth the Edison Ghost. His activity created a series of blackouts in the neighborhood, which attracts Takeru and his friends. Takeru tries to fight Denki Gamma as Ghost but is quickly defeated when Musashi Damashii's swords accidentally amplify Denki's electrical attack. The next day, Sonoda's invention comes into fruition but quickly realizes the true function of the machine and tries to stop it. Ghost tries to help him by fending off against Denki Gamma and brings forth the Edison Ghost but was quickly captured by Denki Gamma, whom absorbed it and becomes a Giant Gamma. With manipulating Sonoda partially failed, he went on his own to expand the Gamma Hole, accidentally taking Akari for a ride until Captain Ghost saved her. The ship combines with Machine Ghostriker to form Iguana Ghostriker and fought Giant Denki Gamma while Ghost successfully seals the Gamma Hole, at the same time Iguana rescued Edison from Denki for Takeru to capture it. Returning to his usual self, Denki Gamma attacked Ghost Edison Damashii in blind rage but unknowingly gives his opponent enough power to defeat it. Denki Gamma was killed, causing his Eyecon to shatter and separated from the receiver. The Denki Gamma made a second appearance alongside an reprisal of the Book Gamma and a pair of Gamma Superiors to fight Takeru in the Dream World under Igor's command. The Book Gamma helps him charge an attack that knocks Takeru out of Grateful Damashii before grabbing Yuichi Katagiri. He is quickly knocked away by Ghost's Mugen Damashii. He charges another attack with the Book Gamma, but it has no effect on Ghost, and they and Igor are knocked away by Yorokibi Stream. When Takeru, Onari, and Yuichi re-enter the Dream World, he along with the Book and two Gamma Superiors attack their sleeping bodies in the real world, and are fought by Deep Specter and Necrom. They are destroyed by a combination of a Rider Punch variant Necrom Destroy and Deep Specter Tutankhamun Damashii's Giga Omega Giri. Powers and Abilities Humanoid * Intangibility: A Gamma's primary ability is to turn themselves invisible and intangible to the public. Those whom wielded an Eyecon are capable of witnessing them. * Infusion: Empowered Gamma can infuse themselves with any objects, more specifically Eyecons/Parka Ghosts to become Giant Gamma. * Scientiakinesis: Based of his infusion object being an electricity device, he can transfer and manipulate one's memory/knowledge. He used this to help Sonoda with his teleportation device, at the same time deceive the inventor to help him. * Electricity Generation: Denki Gamma can generate a large current of electricity to his liking. Giant * Intangibility: A Gamma's primary ability is to turn themselves invisible and intangible to the public. Those whom wielded an Eyecon are capable of witnessing them. * Electricity Generation: Giant Denki Gamma can generate a huge amount of electricity from the parabolic antennae on his body. * Wall Crawling: Giant Denki Gamma can climb itself on wall structures without regarding its body weight. Gallery Giant Denki Gamma.jpg|Giant Denki Gamma Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Spirits Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Characters voiced by Yō Kitazawa Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains Category:Giants Category:Invisible Characters Category:Inventors